Libertad en la Sangre
by denebtenoh
Summary: La Reina de las Nieves está disfrutando como nunca su nuevo rol de Quinto Elemento y Guardiana del Bosque Encantado, hasta que un regalo de la Nueva Reina de Arendelle está a punto de cambiarle la vida. One-Shot!


LIBERTAD EN LA SANGRE

Su sudor se mezcla con miles de gotas diminutas de mar que le salpican la cara, el sabor salado llenando las terminaciones sensitivas de su nariz y boca.

"¡Vamos, más rápido! ¡Podemos lograrlo!"

Elsa puede sentir, a través de las heladas ropas sobre su piel, los poderosos músculos debajo de ella moviéndose a su máximo esfuerzo, tratando de obedecer. En los últimos meses, la Reina de las Nieves se ha acercado tanto a esta bestia fantástica, que es casi como si Nook, el espíritu del agua, pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Lo que él ha aprendido, en las miles de horas que han cabalgado sobre las olas juntos, es a leer los deseos de ella a través de sus movimientos inconscientes.

Justo como ahora.

Deseando ir más rápido, instintivamente al ex Reina Elsa de Arendelle se inclina hacia adelante un poco más, su cara casi al nivel del cuello de la bestia, su corazón palpitando casi a la velocidad a la que están corriendo, mientras los músculos de sus piernas se tensan para afianzarse más a los poderosos flancos.

La magnífica bestia responde a sus deseos, forzando sus patas a correr más rápido.

"Casi estamos ahí, amigo mío. Casi hemos llegado…" siempre tierna y gentil con los seres vivientes, Elsa es aún más dulce con los espíritus del Bosque Encantado, no sólo porque los respeta y admira, sino además porque siente la profunda conexión que une a todos los elementos, incluyendo al quinto.

Es decir, a ella misma.

Así que grita a todo pulmón palabras de beneplácito y ánimo, segura de que, aún sabiendo que no hablan el mismo idioma, el espíritu puede entender sus deseos, y actuar de acuerdo a ellos. La rubia sonríe dulcemente cuando percibe que, en efecto, ambos corren más rápidamente.

"Sólo.

Un poco.

Más

Rápido…

¡AHORA!"

El espíritu salta hacia adelante, evitando por unos cuantos centímetros la punta de la ola más grande, y se sitúa enfrente de ella, mientras Elsa grita triunfante y llena de placer, ambos brazos elevados hacia el cielo, mientras deja ir la cabeza hacia atrás al dar un grito de emoción con su poderosa voz de soprano, haciendo resonar su alegría a través del océano entero.

Juntos han derrotado a las olas. Otra vez.

"SSSiiiiiiiiiii!"

Nook mueve su cabeza y relincha en simpatía con su grito, mientras la mujer ríe en voz alta, disfrutando del momento.

Por un placentero momento siguen corriendo a toda velocidad, ahora las olas abandonadas en su desenfrenada carrera y dando paso al estrecho que les conduce al fiordo, mientras el cabello rubio platinado se mece con el viento, y Elsa finalmente exhala de placer, bajando sus brazos hacia la cabellera de Nook, la sonrisa más brillante embelleciéndole el rostro.

Y entonces, como si fuera posible, su sonrisa se hace más grande.

"Estamos en casa, amigo. Ya puedo ver el castillo."

Y la rubia tiene razón. La torre más grande del castillo puede verse en el horizonte. El imponente castillo de su infancia. La bestia espiritual relincha de nuevo, y la mujer ríe al unísono.

"También estás feliz, ¿verdad? Sí, ya lo sé. Anna es muy buena contigo, ¿no es así? ¿O es la comida que te prepara Kristoff?"

De la nada, la mujer empieza a reír de nuevo, contorsionando su cuerpo, como si tratara de liberarse de un torturador invisible, hasta que una salamandra pequeña y juguetona sale de por debajo de su vestido, viajando a través de su cuerpo hasta finalmente alcanzar el hombro y lamer la mejilla de la joven con alegría, haciéndola reír aún más.

"Entiendo que estés también feliz, Bruni. Anna también es buena contigo, y Olaf te quiere mucho, ¿sabías?" La pequeña salamandra, el espíritu del fuego, no puede estar más de acuerdo.

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

"No creo que deba hacer esto." La Reina, Anna I de Arendelle camina en círculos en el balcón que domina el fiordo, su ansiedad llegando hasta sus límites, como si fuera una nerviosa princesa, y no la orgullosa y confiada regente de todo un reino.

"Por otro lado, estoy completamente convencido de que debes hacerlo, yo creo que este es el momento perfecto." Kristoff, su amado esposo, descansa la espalda en la pared más cercana a la puerta, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero con la ansiedad también incrementándose ante la histeria de su reina. "Ambas estarán bien, ya lo verás."

"Pero… ¡Pero ella sospechará algo!" La pelirroja se voltea a ver a su esposo, los ojos casi saltando de sus cuencas. "Elsa es muy inteligente, ¡sabrá que estamos tramando algo!"

"Además de que eres muy mala mintiendo… ¡no dije nada!" el hombre susurra y súbitamente eleva las manos en señal de rendición ante la mirada asesina que la mujer manda hacia él por tan insensible comentario. "Si me permites decirlo antes de que me mandes cortar la cabeza, yo opino que no deberías preocuparte. Últimamente Elsa ha estado muy concentrada y feliz en su trabajo como Guardiana del Bosque, como para siquiera notar que a Olaf le creció una nueva tanda de ramas en la cara, así que no notará para nada que tienes planes maquiavélicos para ustedes dos esta noche." El rubio trata de razonar con su esposa, pero dicha esposa bufa en incredulidad y retoma los ansiosos pasos y murmullos.

"Pienso que debería esperar un poco más para soltar la sopa…"

"Si esperas más y se da cuenta de otra manera, nunca te perdonará de que no le hayas dicho antes. ¿No dijiste que es muy inteligente? Se dará cuenta muy pronto."

"Pero de qué vamos a hablar sin que le revele la… conspiración?" La reina aún lamenta, sus pasos creciendo en velocidad al mismo tiempo que la zozobra. "Sabes perfectamente bien que no se mentir."

"Sí, ya te he dicho que realmente no sabes." Kristoff susurra de nuevo.

"Qué?"

El hombre levanta las manos una vez más en un gesto de conciliación. "Dije que esto es difícilmente una conspiración y que tu estarás bien mientras hables de política y formas de gobernar el reino lo suficiente como para que pongamos su regalo en el lugar adecuado. Dicho esto…" él se le acerca por detrás, abrazándola por la cintura y obligándola a detenerse. "Realmente deberías empezar a creer que ambas estarán bien."

Sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del hombre, Anna se acurruca hacia él un poco más y cierra los ojos, permitiendo que el aroma de su amado esposo la envuelva, confortándola y recordándole lo protegida que se siente a su lado.

Hasta que brinca de preocupación.

"¿Pero que tal si la sorpresa es demasiada y Elsa termina congelando todo Arendelle otra vez?"

"Ahí vamos…" Kristoff voltea los ojos cuando ella rompe el abrazo para reiniciar su caminar. Moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación, el rubio finalmente encuentra una forma de detener la angustiosa divagación de la pelirroja. "Bueno, ya no hay más que hacer. Aquí llega Elsa."

La cabeza de Anna se levanta con atención, y sus ojos buscan la amada figura en el horizonte, olvidando por completo su pesar. Allí, verdaderamente, puede verla, a la mitad del vasto océano, la pequeña y brillante figura de su hermana, montando su magnífico caballo, mientras ambos crean una nube de escarcha mezclada con gotas de agua salina que rompen la luz cuando pasa a través de ella, creando patrones de colores sin parangón, mientras un pequeño arcoíris se va formando en la estela salina que van dejando a su paso.

"No se si algún día me cansaré de esta vista…" Anna suspira ante el espectáculo, y Kristoff sólo ríe.

"Si sigues diciendo eso, me voy a empezar a poner celoso. ¡Hey!"

"¡Irrespetuoso pedazo de carne! ¡Estás hablando de la previa reina de Arendelle! Pero sólo para que conste, eres mucho más guapo y varonil que Elsa." Anna termina sus palabras de regaño con una sonrisa y un discreto beso en los labios.

"Bueno, ¡ciertamente espero ser más varonil que Elsa!"

Pero las últimas palabras se pierden en el viento, ya que la reina ya está corriendo lo más rápido que puede para encontrarse con la Reina de las Nieves, obligando a Kristoff a que corra tras de ella, preocupado de que la impulsiva joven reina caiga y se lastime debido a lo complicado de los pliegues de su vestido. En su carrera, ella pasa a un lado de un alegre Olaf, casi chocando contra él si no fueran por sus reflejos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" su pequeño amigo pregunta, y grita el momento en que Kristoff lo levanta del suelo para llevárselo con él.

"Elsa está aquí, vamos a verla en el fiordo." El rubio responde, su voz ya agitada por el esfuerzo. Los ojos de Olaf se abren con alegría.

"¡Oh, Elsa! ¡He extrañado mucho a Elsa! ¡Apresúrate Kristoff! ¡Anna nos va ganando!"

El maestro de hielo sólo rueda los ojos y sigue corriendo, su mirada pegada a la hermosa figura frente a él. Afortunadamente, Anna logra llegar al fiordo sin hacer mucho desastre de ella misma y, una vez que ve los pies de Elsa tocando tierra, sus piernas toman una desenfrenada carrera que sólo se detiene en el momento en que se lanza a los brazos de su hermana.

"Ya sé que sólo han sido unos días…" la joven reina susurra, ahora acunada en fríos brazos, "pero te juro que no me puedo acostumbrar a tus ausencias…"

"Yo también te extrañé, Anna." Elsa sonríe, abrazando a su hermana más fuerte y suspirando de alegría.

Eventualmente se dan un apretón para finalmente soltarse y dejar que Kristoff abrace a su cuñada.

"Estamos muy contentos de que estés en casa." Su sonrisa es una de las más cálidas que Elsa ha visto jamás, y responde de igual forma.

"Es bueno estar en casa."

"¡Elsa! ¡He extrañado tus abrazos!"

Kristoff suelta al pequeño hombre de nieve, quien corre a abrazar a Elsa de una pierna con todas sus fuerzas… considerando que Olaf no tiene mucha fuerza.

"¡Y por supuesto que también te he extrañado a ti, Olaf!" la rubia está lista para cargar a su amigo, cuando una figura en azul le aparece desde el hombro y le atraviesa el brazo, encontrando un camino hacia la cabeza de Olaf. Bruni da vuelta en círculos alrededor de los palitos que simulan el cabello de Olaf, hasta que encuentra el lugar perfecto, y se deja caer sobre la nieve, suspirando de placer al sentir su propia temperatura corporal descender de forma rápida, acompañado de un sonido siseante en el momento en que la nieve de su helado camarada toca su diminuto cuerpo acalorado. Olaf ríe, emocionado de tener a su pequeño y chispeante amigo de regreso, mientras Anna y Kristoff los miran con adoración.

"¡Son tan lindos!"

Elsa se yergue y entonces es sorprendida por la bienvenida efusiva de Sven, en la forma de una enorme lamida en la mejilla… llena de asquerosa saliva de reno. A pesar de lo desagradable que puede ser, la antigua reina sonríe a Sven y está a punto de saludarlo, cuando se ve forzada a dar un paso atrás en el momento en que Nook empuja al reno hacia atrás con su hocico, relinchando y gruñendo de rabia. Todos se sobresaltan por el arranque del espíritu, Sven el que más, mostrándose asombrado. El pobre reno jamás había visto a alguien que tratara de separarlo de Elsa.

La hermosa rubia toma al caballo del cuello, susurrándole suavemente y tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Está bien, Nook, él no me hará daño. Es sólo Sven, ¿lo ves? El también es un amigo nuestro."

Elsa extiende su mano para animar a Sven a acercarse nuevamente, pero el momento en que el reno obedece, el caballo patea el piso con sus cascos y relincha aún más fuerte, mostrando su desagrado. Una vez más Sven da un paso hacia atrás, con una mirada que transmite fielmente su corazón roto. La rubia toma de nuevo al espíritu por las mejillas y se coloca en frente de él, obligando a Nook a verla directo a los ojos.

"Por favor, no seas tan grosero. Él también es un amigo, ¿me entiendes? Un amigo muy querido. Sven nunca me haría daño."

Kristoff se acerca a ellos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. "Está bien, Elsa. Tal vez sólo necesitamos darles más tiempo para acostumbrarse el uno al otro. No necesitas obligarlo."

"Después de todo," Anna interrumpe, dando su mejor esfuerzo de mejorar el ánimo, "me imagino debe ser muy difícil para él tener que compartirte con nosotros."

La albina sonríe a su familia, agradecida, y después voltea a ver amorosamente al caballo, acariciando su crin. "Sí… supongo que yo me sentiría igual si cambiáramos de lugar, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, si alguien alguna vez tratara de ganar su amor y alejarlo de mí." Con ternura deposita un beso en la frente de Nook, quien relincha y asiente, acariciando a la mujer con el hocico, para después desvanecerse en el mar mientras ella toma la mano de su hermana, agarrando su camino juntas hacia el castillo. "Bien, mi querida Reina de Arendelle, entonces por favor dime, ¿en qué juego quieres que te gane esta noche?"

Anna ríe nerviosamente pero aún así toma a la ex reina del brazo. "Ya lo verás…"

ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Kristoff protesta airadamente, mientras ambas chicas ríen con alegría, después de su tercera ronda de ganar sin una sola derrota en el juego de adivina-el-personaje.

"¿Cómo es eso justo? ¡Elsa está usando sus poderes para ganar!"

"También Olaf los está usando." La ofendida chica platinada defiende su honor entre risas.

"Bueno, ¡pero no es lo mismo!" el joven voltea a ver a Olaf, buscando su apoyo, pero dicho muñeco de nieve, a pesar de haber perdido, parece estar nadando en felicidad al ver a las hermanas tan alegres. Aún así, y echando los ojos hacia atrás, Kristoff continúa defendiéndose. "¡Hacer una figura chistosa con su cuerpo en definitiva no se compara con hacer un modelo perfecto de hielo de casi cualquier cosa!"

Aún riendo, Anna finalmente se sienta a un lado de él y coloca un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciándolo con eficacia.

"Silencio, mi guapo Maestro de Hielo. Soy la Reina de Arendelle y debes someterte a cada uno de mis deseos."

Ante esas palabras, Kristoff levanta la ceja y crea una de sus más grandes e insinuantes sonrisas dirigida a su esposa.

"¿Quieres decir cualquier deseo?"

Elsa hecha los ojos para atrás viendo las miradas de deseo que ambos están compartiendo.

"Por favor, no en frente de mí. Realmente me gustaría seguir permaneciendo inocente sobre algunas cuantas cosas, muchas gracias."

La risa cristalina de Anna rompe el ambiente. "¡Tal vez ese sea precisamente el problema, Elsa! Ya deberías de dejar de ser inocente sobre 'dichas cosas'. Tal vez lo que necesitamos hacer es conseguirte un novio ahora que te has librado de los asuntos del palacio."

Una delicada ceja se levanta, llena de preocupación, sabiendo perfectamente la manera en que las locas ideas de su hermana tienden a volverse realidad. ¿Podría ser que la sorpresa mencionada se relacione con este comentario?

"Realmente no lo dices en serio… verdad?"

Anna no responde y voltea a ver a su esposo, quien la invita y la anima con un movimiento de la cabeza. La mujer asiente ligeramente y se levanta, buscando las manos de su hermana.

"¡Por supuesto que no lo digo en serio, tonta!" Anna le da menos importancia al comentario con un movimiento de la mano. "Pero sí hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, sobre una decisión que necesito tomar. Y que tal vez te afecte a ti también." Con esas últimas palabras, suavemente guía a la hermosa rubia-platinada hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde van?" Olaf les pregunta con tristeza en los ojos. Si fuera por él, estarían jugando toda la noche.

"No se preocupen por nosotras, chicos. Es un momento de hermanas y necesitamos nuestro espacio. A solas." Anna les contesta entre risas de complicidad.

Kristoff y Olaf las observan mientras se retiran, un silencio pesado cayendo sobre ellos por un momento, roto sólo por una pregunta.

"¿Estás preocupado?" Kristoff le pregunta al muñeco de nieve, quien voltea a verlo con una ceja arriba.

"¿Por qué debería de estarlo?"

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Elsa se encuentra acunada en los brazos de su hermana, mientras Anna le canta la canción de cuna de su madre, ambas descansando en la cama de Elsa. Anna comienza a acariciar con la yema del dedo el puente nasal de la rubia, y Elsa ríe.

"No se si lo haces para ayudarme a dormir o para que tú te duermas más rápido. Creo que eso de acariciar mi nariz tiene más poder sobre ti misma que sobre mi. Así que deberías de dejar de hacerlo."

Anna hace un bufido, pero continúa con la caricia.

"Eres observadora, como siempre. Me ayuda a relajarme, así que aguántate, plebeya."

Ahora la rubia ríe abiertamente. "¿Plebeya? ¿Debería recordarte que yo solía ser la Reina de este lugar?"

La pelirroja sonríe, aún sin detenerse. "La palabra clave es 'solías', que significa que ya no lo eres."

"Bueno, aún así no soy plebeya; para tu información, aún soy la hermana mayor de la Reina, eso sí que cuenta como realeza."

Anna, sin embargo, no da su brazo a torcer. "Pero aún así no eres la reina, así que compórtate. Esto ayuda a tu hermana pequeña a relajarse."

"¿Y por que razón mi hermana pequeña necesitaría tal truco para relajarse?" Elsa pregunta, y toma una delicada mano con la suya, fijando su mirada en Anna, quien trata de evitar dichos ojos. "¿Qué está pasando, hermana? Has estado rara y misteriosa toda la noche. Puedo sentir cuando estás preocupada."

"¡N-no! ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupada?"

"Precisamente esa reacción de ahorita. Ya suéltalo." Elsa se yergue en su lugar, fijando determinadamente su mirada en los ojos de su hermana. La pelirroja se agita nerviosamente y, finalmente decidiéndose, saca de la mesa de noche un pequeño paquete y, después de inhalar profundamente, como recolectando su valor, lo ofrece a su hermana. Dicho paquete es pequeño, envuelto en papel de regalo multicolor, adornado con la figura burda de un nudo de hielo. Los ojos de Elsa se abren enormes ante la sorpresa.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa?"

"Sólo ábrelo. Es un regalo, obviamente, de Kristoff y mío."

Elsa sonríe a su hermana, agradecida por tener tal persona en su vida. "No necesitas darme un regalo."

"Lo sé, pero puede que te ayude a hacer tu vida más alegre."

La rubia suspira, dirigiendo una triste mirada a su hermana. "Anna, te puedo asegurar que soy muy feliz ahora, no necesitas en absoluto preocuparte por mí…"

"¡Ya ábrelo! ¡La espera me está matando!" Anna explota en desesperación, hablando más rápido y alto de lo habitual en ella.

Elsa se sobresalta ante la reacción exagerada de su hermana e inmediatamente obedece, rasgando el papel, y lentamente abre la caja. Dentro, hay un pequeño juguete de madera en la forma de una cuna, de color lavanda, tan pequeño como el tamaño de la palma de su mano.

"¿Anna? No entiendo, ¿Qué significa…?" pero antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, su boca se abre en una 'O' perfecta y sus ojos se abren como platos el momento en que comprende el significado del regalo. Sus dos manos súbitamente cubren su boca, dejando caer el pequeño juguete sobre la cama, entre las dos hermanas. Elsa voltea a ver a la otra mujer, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos ven, mientras Anna levanta ambos hombros, como si pidiendo disculpas y buscando una respuesta en un solo gesto.

"¿Sorpresa?"

Después de un momento de silencio, los ojos de Elsa se llenan de lágrimas, y Anna empieza a caer en pánico ante la reacción inesperada de su hermana, completamente malinterpretándolo.

"Elsa yo… no sabía si debía decirte, yo… sólo estoy muy asustada de todo y…"

Pero sus palabras son interrumpidas por el súbito abrazo de la rubia, mientras la ex reina albina la abraza fuertemente, sus hombros sacudiéndose por el llanto silencioso. Anna empieza a llorar también, y ambas se mantienen abrazando una a la otra, ambas llorando, acariciando la espalda de la otra hasta que Elsa es la primera en recuperar la compostura y, suavemente, se separa de la chica.

"Por favor, sólo dímelo en voz alta para saber que no estoy entendiendo mal… yo… necesito escucharlo…"

Anna sonríe, su voz aún temblorosa. "Elsa, estoy… embarazada…"

Ante esto, la anterior Reina de Arendelle sonríe ampliamente, y besa a su hermana en la frente, sólo para abrazarla otra vez, mientras sus lágrimas corren libremente.

"¡Anna esto es fantástico! ¡Es una magnífica sorpresa!" la albina suelta a su hermana para poder verla de frente y hablar mejor con ella, aún sin soltarle los hombros. "¿Ya sabe Kristoff del bebé?"

La sonrisa de Anna no puede ser más brillante. "¡Sí! ¡Y Ay Dios mío Elsa! ¡Está tan feliz que es ridículo! ¡Lloró como un bebé cuando el doctor le dijo!"

La rubia ríe ante la noticia. "Sí, suena a él." Sin embargo, hace una pausa ante tal felicidad y, por un momento, los ojos de la rubia se oscurecen con una pregunta. "¿Pero, por qué estabas tan nerviosa de decirme?"

"Bueno…" la reina se pone nerviosa, dibujando una disculpa detrás de su sonrisa, "no reaccionaste precisamente bien la primera vez que compartí contigo un deseo mío…"

La Reina de las Nieves pone cara de enojo, frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno, te lo merecías. Tu primera elección para el amor resultó ser un completo idiota."

Anna se cubre la boca con la mano en una falsa cara de alarma. "¡Elsa! ¡Acabas de decir una palabrota!"

"Él se lo tiene completamente ganado. Así que aguántese, su Majestad."

Hay un momento de pausa y entonces las dos hermanas ríen al unísono; después de unos segundos de deliciosas carcajadas, se relajan y regresan a su posición original, descansando sus cuerpos en la cama y listas para dormir; en esta ocasión la mano de Elsa descansa en el estómago de su hermana, sintiendo el ligero pero duro abombamiento en la piel.

"Felicitaciones, nueva mami. El bebé será el príncipe más amado que existe en estas tierras y mucho más allá."

"Felicitaciones para ti también, tía nueva. Estoy absolutamente segura que amará tu magia. Justo como yo."

Elsa sonríe ante tales palabras y cierra los ojos, finalmente cayendo dormida dentro de esta nube de felicidad que, después de tantos años de deprimente aislamiento, ha llegado a acunarla.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

A/N: Cursi, ya lo sé, pero antes de estar escribiendo fanfiction de Frozen, quería sacar esta historia del pecho, no sólo porque es una película fantástica, sino además porque, después de más de 5 años de esterilidad, ¡los bebés en mi familia están empezando a nacer como conejos! Yay! ¡Mi nena no crecerá sola, sin primos!

Espero que este one-shot sea de su agrado. Y por favor dejen un comentario, sus palabras siempre hacen feliz a un autor (sin mencionar que les dice a otros lectores potenciales que esta historia podría valer la pena su tiempo…)

Antes de que lo olvide, Frozen no me pertenece, hago esto únicamente por diversión.


End file.
